


Moonlight Talks and Midnight Wishes

by KaylaRachille



Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [16]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Making Up, Strained Friendships, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRachille/pseuds/KaylaRachille
Summary: Scene set after Season Three Episode Six'Teenage Love':A week has passed since Olivia and Asher broke up and they haven't spoken since. But they are determined to be friends again.Snippet from Story:“I'm guessing that you couldn't sleep either.” Comes a familiar voice that she hasn’t heard in a week since their breakup.“Something like that,” Olivia answers turning briefly to lock gazes with Asher before she focuses her eyes back on the fountain.“Is it okay if I sit with you for a while?” Asher questions no longer feeling the right to freely sit down beside her.“I was just about to leave.” She explains but she makes no move to actually get up from the bench.“Oh, I was just thinking that since we never got to take that moonlight walk that maybe we could have a moonlight talk among friends. But only if you want too though.” He suggests with a small but hopeful smile as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he nervously awaits her answer.“Sure.” She finally decides knowing that were eventually going to have this conversation sooner or later.(Contains Spoilers)
Relationships: Asher Adams & Olivia Baker
Series: Ashivia Scene Fix-Its and Episode Alternate Endings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848343
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Moonlight Talks and Midnight Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all! 😀
> 
> I am so excited to be back with the last part of my _Ashivia Fix-It Series_ and I hope it finds each of you doing well! And I want to thank you all so much for reading this series and my other stories too! This series has been so fun to write, and I am happy to end on a high note!
> 
> So, in this story, Asher and Olivia will be deciding to be friends again. 
> 
> Please enjoy it! <3
> 
> (P.S. I would love to know what your guys' thoughts are on Asher and Olivia's breakup. I am going, to be honest, that I am not as sad about it as I thought I would be. Because I truly believe that they are better apart (only because of how this season has been written) and that they will become friends again down the road. For now, I feel like Olivia needs to work on herself and get help so that she can stop drinking because I hate to see her hurting like this. And for now, I feel like Asher needs to work on himself as well so that he can become a more independent person.)

The fountain has always been one of Olivia's favorite places since she was a kid because it was always a symbol of hope for her.

When they were kids, she and Jordan would always take the hand full of pennies their mom gave them both from the cup holder in their car over to the fountain as they stared down at the shining coins at the bottom of the rippling water with sparkling eyes and wide grins missing their front teeth before they would drop coin after coin into the blue water following it with a wish.

But tonight, she feels like no matter how many coins she could throw into the water that it would make any of her wishes come true.

_To be sober again…_

_To make things right between her and Asher so that they could be friends again…_

_Being honest with herself about what exactly her feelings for Spencer are…._

_For her and her family and friends to be happy…_

_To get accepted into her first pick for college…_

Yeah, she would need a million and one coins to make all of her wishes come true tonight.

“I'm guessing that you couldn't sleep either.” Comes a familiar voice that she hasn’t heard in a week since their breakup.

“Something like that,” Olivia answers turning briefly to lock gazes with Asher before she focuses her eyes back on the fountain.

“Is it okay if I sit with you for a while?” Asher questions no longer feeling the right to freely sit down beside her.

“I was just about to leave.” She explains but she makes no move to actually get up from the bench.

“Oh, I was just thinking that since we never got to take that moonlight walk that maybe we could have a moonlight talk among friends. But only if you want too though.” He suggests with a small but hopeful smile as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he nervously awaits her answer.

“Sure.” She finally decides knowing that were eventually going to have this conversation sooner or later.

But she had been banking on it being later. Much later.

“Do you want to know why this always been one of my favorite spots?” She asks with a nostalgic smile as she remembers how she had watched two kids come up to the fountain’s edge with identical happy smiles on their young faces before they dropped two coins into the water below as they watched them float to the bottom before settling on top of the other thousands of coins resting on the stone tiles.

“Yeah.” He tells her scooting closer to her on the bench but also being mindful to keep some distance in between them.

“My mom would always bring Jordan and I here whenever we were younger, and she had to meet clients or co-workers for lunch, and we would always ask her for pennies to throw in the fountain as we made wish after wish for things we wanted to happen,” Olivia recalls remembering how her mom would always have each of them a Ziploc bag full of pennies and dimes each time they would come.

“That’s an amazing memory Liv. Did any of your wishes come true?” He asks hoping that at least one of her wishes had come true.

“I kept wishing for a pony until I was ten.” Olivia recalls sending him a small smile before she continues. “And then one of the last times we came here together when we were twelve, I wished for us to always stay happy as a family.” She explains hating how for the last few years that her family has been anything but happy.

“I think every kid wishes that.” He tells her with an almost sad smile as he thinks about how both of their families deserved a lot more happiness.

“Yeah, and then we grow up and we realize that things aren’t always like how we had hoped.” She states with a sad smile of her own.

“True.” He agrees thinking back to when he was younger, and things were good between his parents, and never imagined how his own family would be torn apart.

“Do you have any coins?” She asks with the idea coming to her that they should make wishes together. 

“Yeah…” He answers trailing off as he sticks his hand in his pocket for the coins that are in there from the gas, he bought on his drive here.

“How about we each make a midnight wish.” She suggests nodding toward the fountain after he hands her a quarter.

“I think that’s a lovely idea.” He agrees letting her lead their walk over to the fountain’s edge.

“Remember don’t say it out loud or it won’t come true.” She instructs as they hold their coins in their hands poised above the water as they decide on their wishes.

“I remember.” He says with a slight smile before he follows her lead and closes his eyes.

“On the count of three.” She says after she has her wish. “One, two…”

“…three.” He finishes with her as they let go of their coins at the same time opening their eyes so they can watch the coins disappear under the water’s dark surface.

_I wish that we can be friends again_.

“So, how long before we know if our wishes came true or not?” He asks after they face each other.

“It depends on what your wish was for.” She explains after she clears her throat. “Ash I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like you were a mess up. That was never my intention.” She apologizes as she had been wanting to say those words to him ever since their breakup.

“You don’t have to be sorry for helping me Liv.” He tells her hating she is blaming herself for the way that he views himself and the mess that he made of their relationship.

“Is that what I was doing though?” She questions unsure of her actions.

“Yes, you were. I just let you fix everything in my life when I should have stepped up and taken control over everything.” He explains knowing that he should have been the one to fix his own life instead of relying on Olivia to always come to his rescue.

“I’m glad I helped you.” She affirms with a nod of determination as she doesn’t regret anything, she did to help him get his life back on track.

“And I’m so grateful that you did too. Because without you I don’t really know where I would be right now.” He exclaims remembering how alone he had felt after his dad kicked him off the team and he was sleeping in his car until Olivia had found him and made sure that he had what he needed to start over.

“You would have eventually figured it out.” She tells him knowing that it seems that now he has the confidence that he has been needing all along to stand on his own.

“Yeah, but because of you, I didn’t have to. So, thank you. And I know there is no way I can ever repay.” He explains knowing that he’ll be forever in debt to her kindness. 

“There might be one that you can.” She exclaims with a sparkle in her eye.

“Oh, yeah, and what’s that?” He questions searching her face for an answer.

“By making my wish come true.” She tells him as she takes a step closer to him.

“How can I do that?” He asks not understanding how he could make any of her wishes come true.

“By being my friend again.” She answers with a moment of hesitation.

“That was your wish for us to be friends again?” He wonders not believing the odds of how their wishes turned out to be for the same exact thing.

“Yeah. Why?” She asks her brow creasing in confusion as she is afraid that maybe he doesn’t want to be friends with her after all.

“Because that was my wish too.” He tells her with a wide grin thankful that what they want for each other is finally aligning.

“Hey, you know what that say about great minds thinking alike.” She exclaims with a playful smile. 

“Right.” He says with a lighthearted chuckle. “So, friends?” Asher asks extending her arm out to her to hold onto. 

“Friends,” Olivia affirms hooking her arm through his as they turn away from the fountain with her hope renewed that maybe some wishes do come true after all.

_Friends_. Just how they started out and how they were going to put in the hard work so that they can stay friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I would love to know what y'all thought about this story that I hope that you have enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> If you did enjoy the last part of this series, then please leave me a comment with your thoughts and/or a kudos! 
> 
> Your guy's comments and kudos make my day and make me smile! 💛
> 
> P.S. Thank y'all so much for reading this series and for showing it so much love! <3


End file.
